The invention relates to manhole/access cover and frame assemblies. The invention is particularly applicable to assemblies where both the cover and frame are formed from cast iron, but it is not limited to such assemblies.
The frames of such assemblies are usually bedded in concrete or other road surfacing material, and to retain the cover in position within the road surfacing material it may be formed with a peripheral flange which projects outwardly from the lower part of the frame. The road surfacing material then bears down on the flange, and inwardly on the periphery of the frame, to hold the frame in position. It is found in practice, however, that such an arrangement may not hold the frame sufficiently securely in locations where the assembly is subjected to very heavy loads from traffic. The present invention therefore sets out to provide an improved form of frame which will be more strongly held in position by the road surfacing material.